


Square Filled: Gamers

by freebirddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebirddean/pseuds/freebirddean





	Square Filled: Gamers

“Oh, my God, you suck.” Kevin teased, pushing her gently with his shoulder. The two of them were sitting Indian style on the couch, controllers in hand. They were both red faced and animated, submersed in the fiction world of the video game. Lights and sounds, detailed graphics and endless gunshots exploded on the big screen on the wall a few feet away from them. 

They had been at this for hours, the Asian boy kicking her ass over and over again. But the redhead would not be so easily defeated. She was the best at any game and she had never met a foe she couldn't defeat. That is until Kevin Tran, who clearly held far greater skill than herself and yet she still wouldn’t concede to his victory. 

Charlie finally had the upper hand, moving in stealthily to make her attack while Kevin was otherwise distracted. That brief moment would make or break her reputation. Kevin was unobservant of her silence and she was oblivious to whatever it was he was talking about. Both of them too involved to pay attention to one another. Charlie’s smile grew as she closed in, raising her weapon with malicious intent. The moment was absolutely perfect, all she had to do was line of the shot and pull the trigger. 

Finger on the button, she chuckled low in her throat. But the moment she went to press and fire, a body plopped down on the couch between the two gamers. The action made Charlie jump, hitting the controller and missing her target and alerting Kevin to her presence and he shot her in return. The redhead let out a growl, dropping the controller in frustration before turning to cast an evil glare at the person who blew her one last chance to win back her title as queen of the gamers. 

The blonde smiled sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders. Jo had a mouth full of the burger she had in her hand and Charlie couldn’t deny how adorable she looked. And so with a sigh, her anger drifted away and her furrowed brow relaxed into a grin. Jo swallowed before pressing a kiss to the ginger’s cheek and curling into her side. Charlie shut off her controller and wrapped her arm around Jo’s shoulder and they both shifted to get comfortable on the end of the couch. 

“You can’t just quit!” Kevin whined, turning his head to look at the pair. Charlie shrugged with a smirk, grabbing Jo’s wrist to bring the burger to her lips for a bite. Kevin pouted and in his moment of distraction, an enemy came up and blew him away, therefore ending the match and sending the girls into a fit of laughter. 

He huffed and swatted Jo on the thigh gently but it wasn’t long before he was laughing as well. The game was shut off and instead, he turned on Netflix to their favorite show and then rested his head on Jo’s lap. She smiled down at him, planting a kiss to his forehead before sharing her burger with him as well. 

“I don’t get the appeal of those silly games anyway.” Jo muttered and both of the hardcore gamers started at her with mouths agape. She giggled with a shake of her head and put her finger to her lips to shush them before their debate could even begin. “This is my favorite episode, ya nerds!”


End file.
